No One Asked TARDIS
by Lady Ardana
Summary: No one asked the TARDIS if she was alright. Not even the Doctor. How could she be? PostDoomsday. TenRose Reunion. COMPLETE!
1. Bleeding in Silence

No One Asked TARDIS

I don't own Doctor Who. No seriously.

No one asked the TARDIS if she was alright. Not even the Doctor. How could she be? A part of herself, a part of her soul had been ripped away and now there was a gaping hole that just kept filling up with sorrow. Rose had looked into her soul and she had looked into Rose's; they were linked, each an inseparable part of the other. But they had been separated.

Once there was laughter and joy. Rose, the brave human child, was the only companion of the Doctor's to truly believe she was alive. After he changed they talked together, sometimes for moments, sometimes for hours. At night she would sing her to sleep with her soft song. Rose was so special and only she and the Doctor saw it.

But now she was gone, and the TARDIS bled in silence. There was no talking anymore, even to her Doctor. Her soul ached for its missing part, as she knew the Doctor's did as well. No one had asked if she had any ideas. No one asked if she was alright. She wasn't. But she had a plan.


	2. Distracted

Wow, I guess you liked it. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews ; **evita**, **Gamine Madcap**, **Rebeki**, **bad-wolf-bay**, **DanielleP**, **Cellar Door 26**, and **blvdgirl**. This is officially the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter! So here's the next part. I'll try to get another up soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor wandered around the Control Room in a haze of grief. But the TARDIS had no words of comfort for him; the pain was still too close. She supposed that she should try to console him.

Eventually he shook himself out of his funk and began to set in coordinates. She took him where he'd asked, much to his surprise. He thought she was mourning. She was, but she was also busy. Too busy to send him to somewhere unexpected. Busy finding her missing piece.

How long had it been? Hours? Weeks? Years? It felt like an eternity since she'd heard laughter. An eternity without Rose.

The Doctor returned from whatever crisis he'd adverted, gently stroking her console as he searched for a new destination. Her engines started up without his input and she threw them into the Time Vortex. It was time to make things right.


	3. The Other Half

Whew, sorry it took me so long to get this up, but Spring Break and all that. Oddly enough I tend to get more writing done during school then on break. Anyways, thank you soooo much for all the lovely reviews: **bad-wolf-bay**, **Gamine Madcap**, **Cellar Door 26**, and **VisionGurl**! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon-ish. Enjoy!

Unlike most people, Rose Tyler knew exactly what was wrong with her. She tried her best to move on with her life. After all, that was what he'd asked her to do, have a fantastic life. But it's hard to move on when your heart is missing an essential part. It seemed to go deeper then that even. After she recovered from the heartbreak of losing the Doctor, Rose realized that something else was missing: some part of her very essence was missing, and there was no way she could ever get it back. Her dreams were haunted by the memory of the TARDIS's song, and sound of his voice calling out to her. She both loved and dreaded sleep.

She tried to move on with her life. She knew that he wouldn't want her to waste her life waiting for the impossible. Besides, hadn't he asked her to have a fantastic life? So, she worked and smiled and tried to pretend that everything was alright. It wasn't. Work kept her busy enough that she could ignore the gaping holes left in her life. Torchwood had tried to get Rose to take a desk job, but she would have none of it. She only felt happy when she was saving the world. Go figure. So she was, if not the chief, then at least the most dedicated field agent. She guessed that it made her feel closer to Doctor somehow.

In the back of her mind she felt a whisper of power, a trickle of song, but it never lasted. So she continued with her life, and her charade of normalcy. Though she noticed that the singing in her dreams was getting louder.


	4. How to do the Impossible

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know you all want longer chapters, but too bad. I make them short on purpose;) Now that the term's started updates will be faster; I use writing as a study break. Anyways, on with the story!

The TARDIS hurtled through the time vortex towards her destination, ignoring the Gallifreyian insults that the Doctor threw her way. She had to have perfect timing and exact calculations to do this.

She brought them back to a time when the gap in the void was open. A time before the Doctor and Rose had visited it the first time, a time when it wouldn't be hard to break through the dimensional barriers. The Doctors eyes widened as he figured out what she intended. Once on the other side her power source would be cut off. She would find Rose, even if it meant dying. Without a second's hesitation, she threw them into the void.

The Doctors shouts cut through her concentration, but she blocked him out. If she stopped to explain, everything would be ruined. She emerged on the other side of the void. Her power draining, she reached out to Rose. Reaching beyond time and space she found jagged edges that matched those in her heart. Rose. She was far away, but not unreachable. With the last of her strength, she grabbed a hold of the power in Rose and physically dragged them into her time. The last thing she heard before she passed into unconsciousness was the song of the Bad Wolf echoing in her soul.


	5. Of Light and Lunch Breaks

**Hey everyone. A HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed; Cute Gallifreyan, DoctorWhoRules, Bubblez-rocks-your-socks. I'm sooooo very sorry that it took me so long to update. My muse is an incredibly finicky woman. I promise I'll get the next chapter up more quickly.**

Rose liked to take walks on her lunch break. It helped her to clear her mind and focus her thoughts to keep them from drifting in the direction of the impossible. Only 4 more hours, she would tell herself. Then I can wallow all I want. Till then, I have a job to do. The warmth of the sun beat down upon her, and a late March wind chilled her skin as she walked by the water watching the light play off the surface. At first she didn't notice the singing, thinking it nothing more then a trick of the wind. As it got louder she had mere seconds to recognize the TARDIS's song in her head before she was enveloped by song and the feeling of warmth. She felt a tug on her essence and Rose closed her eyes letting the radiant golden light show her what needed to be done.

* * *

Mickey Smith was smiling like an idiot, but didn't seem to care. He had a lunch date with a really nice girl. The first of that breed he'd met since Rose. As he neared the café, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Rose walking down by the water's edge. Just as he was about to call out to her, Rose smiled and was suddenly glowing with a golden light. She closed her eyes. Mickey grabbed his phone, the number of Torchwood on the tip of his fingers, but he was stayed by the look of serene bliss on Rose's face. It'd been forever since he'd seen her this happy.

Ever so slowly, almost as gently as a breeze, Rose lifted into the air, hovering a few inches above the grass. And then faster then he thought possible, she was gone. It was like she was being drawn, like an iron filing to a magnet, towards something. Or more accurately, he thought, someone. Mickey had never dialed a phone so fast in his life.


	6. Anger turns to Worry

**Well, here is finally another chapter. It may be comforting to you all to know that I've already started on the next chapter, but I've decided to stop promising quick updates. It never happens, and it's cruel to you all to promise them. Thank you so very much everyone who reviewed: RyanKathrynCelia, Simply Lily, Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, Cute Gallifreyan, Dark-Yukari, AM, Evita, Horsie Friend, BluWine. Without you guys this story would have dies long ago!**

The Doctor carefully picked himself up from where he'd been thrown by the TARDIS's harsh landing. His mind reached out automatically, to scold her for her recklessness, but found that the TARDIS was unconscious. Instantly his anger turned to worry as he immediately set about making sure she was alright. The buzzing sound of his sonic screwdriver filled the now silent control room.

The buzzing stopped, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, having assured himself the TARDIS would recover. _Well, _he thought and he ambled over to the door, _as long as I'm here, I might as well have a look around. _The Doctor pulled on his long brown overcoat and gave the control room another worried glance as he stroked one of the pylons gently. Then he turned on his heel, pulled open the door and stepped outside.

The sun shone down upon him in an annoyingly cheerful way. The grass was one of the most vibrant shades of green he'd ever seen. And far above his head the sky was full of zeppelins, their silver skins glinting in the sun. But all of this paled in comparison to what lay directly in front of him. The person that crowded his thoughts. The thing that stalked his nightmares.


	7. Bad Wolf

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I have good new. The next two chapters are already written and betad, so I'll post the next one tomorrow and another the day after that. Just so you all don't kill me over cliff hangers;) Yet again a big thanks out to everyone who reviewed. Reviews Writer Crack.

Ch 7 – Bad Wolf

Rose. Bad Wolf. He wasn't sure which he was seeing, or if they were even real, but he couldn't seem to manage tearing his eyes away from the luminous creature several yards in front of him. Rose was bathed in a radiant inner light which had haunted his nightmares ever since the Game Station. Her eyes were closed, as if in meditation, and she was hovering a few inches above the ground.

Hardly daring to believe that what he saw was real, the Doctor took a tentative step towards her. And stopped. He didn't know why, but in the back of his mind there was a little voice that told him it would be bad to touch her as she was. _Why?_ His agonized mind asked of that whispering voice as he fell to his knees on the ground. _Why can't I go to her?_

His throat convulsed, denying the eloquence of his mind. All that he could croak out was the one syllable that meant the most to him in all the universe. "Rose."


	8. Life is Golden

Hello lovely reviewers. Here is the fabled chapter that I told you was coming. I bet you didn't believe me…with good reason. I NEVER update this often. So enjoy!

Ch 8 – Life is Golden

At the sound of his voice Rose's eyes opened; the bright blazing gold of her irises boring into his soul. "My Doctor…" Her voice whispered in that multi-chorded voice. Both beautiful and horrifying. She seemed to draw strength from his presence. The longer she stared at him the lower she hovered until, at last, she stood on the ground her hair swirling about in a wind born of power.

Fast as a thought, her gaze shifted from him to the TARDIS. A look of serenity like he'd never seen crossed her face and the golden aura intensified as she stepped forward. She was glowing like a goddess. Brighter and brighter with each step.

When she reached the TARDIS, the glow was so intense that he was forced to shield his eyes, though it pained him to take his eyes off her. "At last." He heard her say in that voice that was terrible and wonderful , "At last, I am home."

The world was swallowed by gold so intense that the Doctor thought he might not know anything but it for the rest of his lives. Then as fast as it had come, it was gone, leaving the Doctor blinking the hazy after-image out of his eyes. And then he saw her. His Rose, slumped against the side of the TARDIS. That was the moment that his hearts stopped.


	9. The TARDIS Heals

A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. Except the folks over at Teaspoon, they didn't review so they're not getting thanked. It'll be a little bit before the next chapter is up. I have to finish packing for school and figure out how I want to end this. Enjoy!

Ch 9 – The TARDIS Heals

The TARDIS heard singing. Faintly, as if from a dream. She wasn't sure it was real but prayed it was. She knew the song, and there was only one being that could sing it. She struggled her way back to consciousness, fighting against the lethargy that tried to pull her back into glorious oblivion.

SHE was close. The TARDIS could feel her. She was coming closer with every passing second, but to the TARDIS, it felt like an eternity. An eternity of anticipation, loneliness, and pain.

Warm, almost feverish fingers caressed the hull of the TARDIS filling her thoughts with golden bliss. _She is home._ The thought was a salve on the jagged wounds of the TARDIS' soul.

In that instant, her mind connected with Rose's and the jagged pieces came together, like they had never been apart._ At last, _She thought,_ We can heal._


	10. Something is Wrong

Here is the chapter you've all been asking for. And I must say it has come FAR earlier then anticipated. Thank you, thank you, lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome. I think the people at Teaspoon hate me though…I can't figure it out…

Ch 10 – Something Is Wrong

Something was wrong. Rose was unconscious, but she still glowed with a golden nimbus. Her pulse was erratic, and her eyes fluttered as the Doctor lifted her into his arms. The TARDIS' door opened before he even reached them, welcoming her home. Carefully, the Doctor placed Rose on the jump seat in the Console Room.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him with that horrible golden gaze. "Doctor," She started in her echoing voice, but cut off as convulsions wracked her fragile human body. Something was most definitely wrong.

* * *

Something was wrong. The TARDIS could _feel_ it. Rose was here. Her heart and soul were healing, but the power of Bad Wolf refused to leave her body. It had lain dormant

for years, but now that it was awake, it did not want to sleep again.

For the first time in centuries the TARDIS was scared.


	11. What Must Be Done

**Thank you, all you lovely reviewers! I love you all. Now that I'm all moved back in at school, it time for another update! Please review, it keeps the story going!**

Ch 11 – What Must Be Done

She had to _do_ something. If she delayed any longer, Rose would die. With a prayer and hope, the TARDIS poured power into Rose. _Leave._ She demanded of the Bad Wolf. _Leave her now!_

She added more and more power, until there was nothing left to give. Still the Bad Wolf remained, and the only answer she got to her pleas was a resounding _No!_

But Rose. Poor, fragile, human Rose could not withstand the battle of power taking place inside of her. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster her life force began to fade.

_There is no other way. _The TARDIS said to Rose as she reached into the power inside herself yet again. Changing it, redirecting it. _It must be done._

_Forgive me._


	12. Nothing

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This story would go nowhere if it weren't for you guys. I apologize if I've been giving any of you heart attacks with my cliffhangers. On with the story!**

Ch 12 – Nothing.

Rose shook with convulsions. Her spine arching, her face a mask of pain. Helpless tears streamed down the Doctor's face as he wracked his brain for some way to help her. The golden glow was getting brighter as he could feel the battle of power waging inside her.

Slowly, her golden aura began to fade. Her convulsions began to ease, and her terrified brown eyes, no longer suffused with gold, slowly drifted shut. _Oh no. _He'd only just found her and he was going to lose her. _Don't think like that._ He scolded himself. _There has to be some way to save her._

Frantically, the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. Gently he pressed his lips to hers intending to draw out the TARDIS and Bad Wolf and whatever else threatened Rose. He'd died for her once, and he would do it again. But nothing happened.

"No no no, NO! This HAS to work!" He tried again. Still nothing. A choked sob escaped his lips as he gently cupped her delicate face with his hand. "Rose. Don't go." He refused to believe this was happening. She couldn't be dying, she just couldn't. With a cry of anguish, he buried his face in her hair. The pain was too much to watch.


	13. I Won't Let You Go

**You're all gonna hate me for this but…I haven't entirely finished the next part yet. Don't kill me. Thank you all you wonderful reviewer!**

Ch 13 – I Won't Let You Go

Rose was fading. But the TARDIS wouldn't let her go. Not yet. Slowly, her fading outer glow of death transformed. Slowly, ever so slowly it changed into an inner fire of life.

The glow spread throughout her body growing brighter and hotter until her every nerve was sparking with energy. Her skin grew hot, and her eyes flew open. The Doctor pulled back from her as if he'd been burned.

She stood there, her eyes wide, a warm glowing tremor rippling throughout her body. "Doctor." She asked him, her voice almost its normal timbre. Her eyes were terrified and imploring as the tremor became faster and faster. "What's happening to me?"

"Rose." He choked out. "I…" He never finished his sentence. The glowing tremor traveling so fast that it seemed that Rose's body was flicking with light. Until suddenly her entire body exploded into an all too familiar inferno of energy and change.

It was impossible. More than impossible. Rose was regenerating.


	14. Burning

**Runs screaming from the chibi Jack chasing her Okay, okay! Here's another chapter. Now you! aims a meaningful look at The Chibi's Are Stalking Me Call your attack-Jack off:) I'm loving the reviews! Arabic is kicking my ass, but I hope to start writing again soon.**

Ch 14 - Burning

Every breath burned. Molten fire ripped through her veins, and Rose knew this was the end. She would die in fire and pain, and the Doctor would be alone. That thought hurt almost as much as the heat building in her chest.

At least she'd seen him before the end.

_This is not the end. I will not let you die. _The voice was familiar and comforting. It tried to protect her from the pain of the inferno engulfing her.

Fire scorched along her every cell. She was living and dying at the same time. Her scream of agony did nothing to help. Pressure, fire, and pain built and built until she thought she would go mad.

Then she exploded in energy and fire, her body shifting into a new shape. But strangely, it didn't hurt anymore.


	15. As tho' to breathe were life!

I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. To make up for it I have the next chapter ready to go and will post it tomarrow.

Ch 15 – As tho' to breathe were life!

The world was darkness. The golden light was gone, leaving Rose drifting in a mindless black. No, not mindless, there was the TARDIS. She surrounded Rose in song and healed the wound on their souls.

Gradually, the world began to return to her, one sense at a time. Touch came first. She could feel herself being cradled in strong arms that brought an unexplainable sense of safety. Then came smell. She could smell grass, and wood, and something akin to the smell of old books which her mind immediately identified as the Doctor. The Doctor…she could hear him now, whispering to her that he would protect her. And finally, her sight returned.

* * *

He lost track of time as he held Rose, waiting for her to wake up. Intellectually he knew that she was fine. It would just take her system awhile to adjust to being her new body. Her body and mind needed time to get to know one another. But that didn't stop his hearts from constricting in fear. 

After what seemed like an eternity she began to stir, her eyes fluttering before finally opening. Her clear blue orbs cut into his soul. After all this time, all this waiting and wanting, there was only one thing he could think to say to her. "Hello."


	16. They could not see heaven for the Stars

Ch. 16 – They could not see heaven for the Stars

Rose blinked up at the Doctor. Her Doctor. _But how…? _A brush of song against her mind and suddenly everything came back to her, and more. The TARDIS shared with her each of the details of how she came to be held in the Doctor's arms.

Their gazes locked. "Hello." She breathed back, vaguely noticing that her voice sounded a bit off.

In a moment of extreme clarity Rose realized that so much time had been wasted between them, so many missed opportunities. Almost dying is no way to greet the man you love. So in atonement for what she saw as a most grievous sin, she pulled the Doctor into a passionate time-bending, void-shattering kiss.

The world fell away,, and they were the only two in existence. When they finally pulled apart the Doctor enveloped her in a tight embrace which she returned in equal measure, neither wanting to let go. "I missed you." Rose whispered into the crook of his neck.

The Doctor tightened his arms around her as if her would never let her go, burying his head in her hair. "I missed you too."


	17. Three Bodies, Five Hearts, One Soul

**I know it's been awhile guys, but hang in there. the next chapter is the last and I'll be posting it tomorrow. Thank you to all the fantastic people who reviewed, this story would have died if it wasn't for you.**

Ch. 17 - Three Bodies, Five Hearts, One Soul

Rose stood in front of a mirror in the wardrobe examining her new body. New body, now that was still a strange one. Not all that much had changed. Her eyes were now a piercing blue. She was a few inches taller. Her cheekbones were higher. Her face a more oval shape. And, to the Doctor's utter jealousy, her hair was now strawberry blonde. New New Doctor. New New Rose.

But the most startling changes could not be seen without surgical equipment. She now had two hearts beating in her chest and her brain activity was off the charts. There was also a low level telepathic field connecting her to both the Doctor and the TARDIS. At this moment she could tell that the TARDIS was exceedingly content and that the Doctor was just about to walk into the wardrobe room.

She turned around just in time to see him stop and lean against the doorway, his eyes sweeping over her form. "You alright?" He asked.

Rose smiled at him. "I'll be fine. It's just a bit disconcerting. New teeth and all." She said her tongue poking between her teeth in habit that seemed to have survived her regeneration.

The Doctor silently took her hand and leading her back to the console room. When they reached it he abruptly turned and caught her in a crushing hug. "Please, don't do that again. I don't think I could handle you dieing in my arms more then once."

Rose returned his embrace and whispered. "I won't if you won't."


	18. Of Beginnings, Endings, and Angry Mobs

**Here it is, as promised, the last chapter. I'm almost sad to see this story go, but it's been great writing it. I hope you all enjoy the ending.**

Ch. 18 – Of Beginnings, Endings, and Angry Mobs

An abrupt pounding on the doors broke the silence. The Doctor tore himself from Rose's just long enough to glance at the monitor. His eyebrows climbed into his hairline as he saw Mickey and a complete squadron of Torchwood personnel positioned outside the TARDIS. "It would appear," He said in a conspiratorial tone to Rose, "That our cover has been blown."

Rose grinned in return and took a glance at the monitor herself.

"Well," The Doctor chirped, grabbing Rose's hand and heading towards the door. "As long as we're here we might as well say hello to the gang."

Rose hung back, her grip on his hand held him back too. "But…what if they don't believe that I'm who I say I am?"

"Aw, we'll make them believe it. I am a genius you know." He said with that cheeky grin that she loved so much. "Now then, ready to face down an angry mob of concerned friends and relatives?" He asked giving her hand a squeeze.

Rose smiled and squeezed his hand back. "Oh, you know me; I'm always up for an angry mob."


End file.
